


In The Dreamtime

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Banter, Cats, Domestic Fluff, Dreams, F/M, Married Allurance, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pregnancy, Sleepfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: It was all just a dream, Lance thought as he woke up, unaware of a third presence that had snuck into the bed with him and his wife.





	In The Dreamtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



A dream. All of that had just been a very weird, kind of disturbing dream, Lance thought as he jolted awake, trying to catch his breath. He glanced to his side to find Allura lying peacefully asleep, at his surroundings to see the familiar Voltron Show posters and the Altean-styled lamp in the corner.

"It was just a dream," he murmured. Allura made a confused noise in her sleep before her eyes blinked open and she sat up, nudging his shoulder.

"Lance? Are you-"

"You're not a kitten," he said. "You haven't been secretly a kitten the entire time I knew you, the woman I've been making out with and having the best sex with and who is currently carrying my child is not a kitten given humanoid form." Wow, that sounded even _dumber_ now that he'd said it out loud. His wife fixed him with a blank look for a moment, before raising an eyebrow and placing his hand on her head.

"No, Lance, I am quite certain I'm not a kitten." She laughed. "What would _ever_ make you dream of something like that?"

"I don't know! It was nice and normal at first, you and I were dancing around that forest you fixed up with your magic, and when I leaned in to kiss you you started meowing really loudly!" he said. "Then you shrank and jumped onto my head and you were _still_ meowing, I _felt it!_ And-"

His train of thought broke when he realized the two of them weren't alone, and that the top of his head felt a bit heavier than usual. And then, the meowing, the same meowing he'd heard in his dream. Allura plucked the tiny kitten off of his head, scratching her under her chin before settling her into Lance's arms.

"Honerva, I think you owe him an explanation," she teased, even knowing their cat was 100% ordinary Earth Cat and would never speak English. Lance sighed, mock-glaring down at the little fur-baby. They'd gotten Honerva at a shelter just weeks after their wedding, after a shelter worker gave them a major guilt trip about adopting a poor little creature _before it was too late._

 _The problem is kill shelters existing at all, not that people aren't adopting the animals fast enough,_ resident animal lover Keith had told him when they introduced Honerva to their friends. But this little one was a charmer, Allura reasoned that they'd probably have taken her home anyway, and she was right.

"Aww, I can't stay mad at you." He poked her nose. "You're just too cute! My furry little girl, right? Aww, did you just want Daddy to give you a hug?"

"Or some wet food." Allura sighed. "You spoil her, Lance, and that worries me. If you can't say no to a cat, how are you going to discipline our child?" She ran a hand over her still-flat belly. "Or is that going to be my job?"

"Actually, I thought we'd let Coran handle that. Then you and I can both be the-" He couldn't finish that thought without laughing. "Who am I kidding, we're both gonna have to be the stern parents and Grandpa Coran's gonna be the favorite." Allura giggled, snuggling close to him and reaching to scratch Honerva behind her ears.

"We have about seven more months to figure out how we're going to handle it, I suppose," she said with a yawn. Lance set the cat down at the foot of the bed, where she promptly curled up, and settled back under the covers with Allura in his arms.

"You need your rest," he said. "Honerva, you behave for the rest of the night, okay?" The lack of meows and chewing on their toes indicated that at least she wasn't after food. If she was, she could just eat the dry stuff they kept out for her, even if she was the typical Wet Food Only cat in all th TV shows and commercials.

"Yes, we all need our rest." Allura closed her eyes. "Sleep well, Lance."

"G'night, love." He kissed the top of her head, sighing contentedly.

They didn't have any plans for tomorrow, and the weather would be clear. Maybe he'd surprise her with a little morning date to that forest.


End file.
